Im Jack with 4
Discription 'im Jack with 4, or just Jack or Jeck has been a member of Bungie.net since 4/20/1286. =History= Jack started out joining bungie.net to make a terrorist threat, but it failed really bad so he just quit. He decided to go to the halo 3 forum to find some modded maps (at the time people just had them in their file share) and started to enjoy posting there. After a while all the threads became the same and he moved on to the flood. He came to the flood and began to spend most of his time there. After a good few months of messing around with the flood's women, he took a break from it, and went about his normal life. After 2 months or so he returned to the flood. This time He started getting bans, a few of them quite redicuous like "don't use one liners" from the incredibly beautiful and sexy (no sarcasm) Recon 54. He would wait out his bans and just watch the flood, took a long break and a month later he returned. Then a thread about bypassing bans came up and he had guessed the bans worked by IP address and CIA satellites. Then the ever so sterile ApolloCree sent him a PM telling him that it wasn't IP and enlightened him with ban facts most people already knew. After thanking him Cree invited him to the Knights of Cree (KoC), and he joined. Jack didn't start out so well in KoC, the first day he got a ban for prostitution. The 3 days forced him to lurk and the soon adjusted to the atmosphere of KoC. When unbanned he became very active and began licking KoC. He made the early logo and set up the official chat. Then the Dark Spam Ages came and KoC needed new moderators, Cree asked Jack and he happily accepted. Time passes and Jack continues helping the advancement of KoC. But one afternoon a new member came in and suggested "Pokealt day" where everyone would go in the mains with pokemon named accounts. Jack did not have time for it since it took place fairly late. He made an alt anyway to post around KoC the next day, never participating. Achronos comes in the group the next day threatening to nuke KoC, (LIKE NAGASAKI LOLOLOLOLO) and with Cree gone Jack PM'd Achronos hoping to save the group, or at least stall until Cree got on. A few hours he was met with a perma ban from qbix89 for claiming he had an alt. With the mains out of the question he stayed in KoC and eventually got premoted to Master Moderator. He develops the current logo of the group, the kock chicken. 4 Months pass and he is finally granted a second chance, he abandons alts and uses a new alt that we was allowed to remain unbanned. Jack today Jack enjoys praying to the obelisk, humping random parked buses and taking long walks on the beach. oh and he loves RoundedHalo. <3 MOTHAFUKA